The Circle of Powers
by Rainbow
Summary: (This is far from done) One who controls the weather...One who controls Nature...and now one who controls the Animals...the circle is compleate
1. Default Chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
The X-Men that appear in this story belong to Marvel. And as always if I  
made money from this...well...I would not be a poor college student. Anne  
belongs to Ascian (www.wolverineandjubilee.com), who was really sweet in  
saying that I could use her in the story. The cute Kelly belongs to Omega.  
Amber and others belong to me. In addition, Amber and Ravyn are real people  
  
even if their mutant properties are not true, so please ask before using  
them.  
  
This story does not follow anything that has happened in the comics well  
certain points will be reflected upon, But that's about it.  
  
Note...If I reach about 400 people who have read my story and not many  
reviews...I'll take this down. Sorry if this seems rude, but I review the  
stories I  
read, will you do the same?  
  
-Rainbow  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{Bold words are telepathic speech.}  
  
Standing quietly in her moonlit room, Amber just sighed and flopped back  
onto the bed. Her hair turned to the shades of blue, which happened to  
match her dreary mood. Various thoughts passed quickly through her mind as  
a few of her 'occupants' woke up. Grumbling she got up and started to get  
dressed carefully too not wake her roommate. Opening the door she prayed it  
  
would not whine, and cringed while it did. Looking over to her roommates'  
bed, she froze while the bed occupant turned over, still asleep. Smiling  
she grabbed her keys and shoved them into her pocket as she quietly let the  
  
door shut behind her. "Only on opening do you decide to whine," chuckling,  
Amber tried the knob to make sure it has locked. Heading down the darkened  
dorm hall, she headed to the doors that lead outside. As she takes a few  
steps outside, her form seems to melt into the shadows and a small calico  
kitten emerges from them.  
  
About three hours later Amber slipped back into the dorm hall and into her  
room to change and get ready for working at the College's library. She had  
already graduated but decided to stay working with the library until school  
  
was out for the semester. Looking into the mirror she carefully put in the  
special type of contacts to hide her ever-changing eyes.  
  
Ravyn dragged herself out of bed and set her head on Amber's shoulder,  
"Amber, I think you should leave your real hair out today." Shaking her  
head Amber just moved away from the mirror and let Ravyn get ready.  
  
"Ravyn, I told you the only way I was able to attend the school was that I  
hid that I'm a mutant. Only you and a couple others even know that I am a  
mutant. And only you know what my mutation is." Amber tightly pulled her  
hair into a bun and slid the brown hair wig on. Checking her reflection in  
the mirror, she smiled at Ravyn. "I have to work all day so I'll see you  
tonight."  
  
Ravyn just looked down and then called out before Amber closed the door to  
the room. "There's word that the FOH are going to show up today." Looking  
up at Amber, she bit her lip, waiting for the reaction. Amber just nodded  
and smiled lightly, her face clearly showing that she was nervous. "Well,  
that's why I only have this pair of clothes left here on campus. We have  
been getting ready ever since the night my Mom called to tell me." Reaching  
  
out to lay a hand on Ravyn's shoulder she smiled reassuringly, "I'll be  
fine, you just be careful yourself." Ravyn nodded and looked down to her  
lap, silent tears falling as the door clicked closed.  
  
True to the rumors, at one o'clock that afternoon the FOH showed up with a  
rally to get rid of the 'muties.' Little did they know that Amber was the  
only one who looked like anything different from normal. Moreover, she had  
a special way of hiding; all she had to do was find a place to change to  
another form. Lady luck was not with her, but she was travelling along with  
  
a small group who was passing by the college. Lady luck finally decided to  
smile on Amber when the group stopped to see what was going on.  
  
Anne, Logan, and Jubilee slowly climbed out of the jeep when they saw who  
was speaking at the college. Students were passing them quickly as they  
headed to see what was going on. Slowly the three mixed in with the crowed  
of students heading towards the stage. Logan just looked about; he did not  
like the idea of mixing in with this big crowed. He managed to get him and  
Anne separated from the crowd but still watched Jubilee like a hawk.  
  
Jubilee snapped her gum as the FOH representative started to talk about  
cleansing the area of filthy mutants. She looked about, smiled, she  
actually mixed in with the group of college kids, things were looking up.  
As the FOH spokesman said Amber's name and few others, Jubilee just snapped  
  
her gum and looked around wondering who these mutants were. No one moved  
and a few college students seemed to gather tighter in one spot, Jubilee  
headed over there and managed to squeeze into the circle.  
  
Amber just stood there and tried to change but some reason she could not.  
Her hair was wildly changing into bright colors the wig half off. Biting  
her lower lip she looked around and smiled as her friends were refusing to  
hand over the alleged muties. Turning she started to change into a small  
squirrel but as she looked her eyes fell upon Jubilee. Growing white from  
fear she just looked down at the shorter girl, "Please don't let them find  
me. Please."  
  
Jubilee just nodded, and opened her mouth to say something, but a rough  
hand clamped down on her shoulder. Logan's gruff voice seemed to stand out  
over the mixture of student's voices as they started to protest about the  
FOH. "Come on Darlin' Anne thinks we should be leaving here and findin' the  
  
girl Chuck wants to see." Jubilee just looked at him and then looked back  
to where Amber was but she had already disappeared somewhere.  
  
As Jubilee and Logan headed back towards the jeep, Anne's voiced came  
strongly in their minds. "The first student they mentioned, she's the one  
who we are looking for." Logan bit down harder on his ever-present cigar  
and swore under his breath. Jubilee just looked around, "I wonder if that  
mutant I saw a few minuets ago." Looking down at Jubilee, Logan was  
confused. When he had walked over there wasn't another girl by Jubilee only  
  
some squirrel who had been caught in the fray.  
  
Amber started to run harder to catch up to the trio, her voice weak but  
present in the group of minds, "I know I shouldn't eavesdrop, but if the  
one your looking for is Amber, I'm right here." The squirrel almost ran up  
one of Anne's legs as she had stopped suddenly.  
  
"Where are you?" Anne's voice seemed almost urgent as the two groups were  
getting hostile to one another. She moved to kick her foot towards the  
squirrel to chase it away but stopped in mid swing as the trees showed her  
what they saw. One second a young woman with wild hair was standing in a  
spot and in the next, second there was the squirrel. Looking down at the  
squirrel, the look on her face would have been comical if either had a  
chance to think about that. "You?"  
  
Logan pulled Jubilee back as the squirrel seemed to meld back into Amber's  
form. Nodding Amber just looked at Anne and the trees seemed to sing as the  
  
two found that they both could converse with the trees and the earth. A  
look of pain passed through Amber's face as more of her occupants were  
getting nervous. They wanted to be safe, not in a situation where they  
could become hurt. As she reached out with her mind to calm the multiple  
animal minds down, she sighed almost gracefully as Anne reached out to help  
  
her.  
  
As a part of the FOH saw Amber standing with the group they yelled out,  
they had found one of the muties they were looking for. With guns, bats,  
and other blunt objects were coming towards them Logan got into his jeep  
and started the motor. Jubilee was trying to pull Anne and Amber with her,  
but the two's minds were momentarily off guard to the physical sense. To  
give them some extra time Jubilee fired her weakest paffs at the group. She  
  
wasn't prepared when Anne started to fall back.  
  
Breaking the connection between their minds, Amber's body melted into that  
of a hawk' and was flying towards the group trying to lead them away from  
Jubilee and Anne. One of the farmers who brought a shotgun with him wasn't  
going to be fooled that easily. He brought the gun up, took aim at the  
hawk, and with pulling the trigger a shot roared out, but not to head for  
where it used to be aimed.  
  
Logan had turned at the right moment to see the shotgun and leapt from his  
jeep, claws bared. As he managed to hit the shotgun off sight of its  
target, and managed to spare Amber's life for a bit longer. With the shell  
being broken the pellets flew at Amber and hit her right wing, and the rest  
  
just seemed to go blank from her mind. Anne caught herself before she fell  
on Jubilee and ran over to catch the falling bird. Her stomach was  
churning at the sight of the half-gone wing.  
  
Jubilee fired off some stronger paffs and the three moved towards the jeep  
to get away from the now very angry mob of people. The jeep just roared as  
Logan drove it almost wildly towards the nearest hospital. Lady luck seemed  
  
to smile once more and sent them in a few circles to throw the following  
FOH member off the trail.  
  
Anne started to wrap a spare blanket around the bird but slowly stopped  
when the bird was forming back into human. Amber's arm seemed to be almost  
gone and the amount of blood seemed to threefold. Anne just clenched her  
teeth together and started again on wrapping Amber up into the blanket.  
Logan started to swear as he pulled into the hospital parking lot; both  
entrances into the emergency rooms were blocked by smaller cars.  
  
Convincing the doctors to admit Amber was an even harder task. The doctors  
didn't want to admit a mutant that might bring trouble to the hospital.  
Their minds were quickly changed as Logan's claws were pointed at his face.  
  
"Well Bub, that's where you don't have a choice. You have the choice from  
admitting her nice and easy or I can make you admit her." Jubilee just  
snapped her gum; the professor was not going to like this.  



	2. Chapter Two

The trip back to the mansion proved to be easier done then was previously  
thought. Amber seemed to have an accelerated healing but nothing close to  
Logan's or Anne's. She was unconscious most of the trip except for when  
another animal decided that it was time for it to be out and awake. Anne  
managed to keep the separate animals subdued by conveying messages through  
the trees that Logan, Jubilee, and herself were trying to help Amber. The  
only one who seemed to have a problem with this was the small calico  
kitten, who tried to claw Anne several times.  
  
"I don't understand how she can keep everything straight. She must have a  
hell of a time keeping sane." Anne just sighed and managed to hold the  
kitten back again instead allowing a timber wolf to watch the traffic. "All  
of the animals that I've seen have their own personalities and thoughts."  
  
Jubilee looked back at the two in the back seat and quietly regarded the  
wolf that was looking out at the other cars. "Maybe they just take turns."  
  
"Possibly, I almost can't wait till the human part of her mind is awake so  
that I can find out." Anne lightly touched the wolfs' head, to make the  
animal turn and look at her. "You are awake." The wolf just gave a grin and  
nodded her head as the human slowly slid back into place.  
  
Amber's arm looked like she just was in a bad fight, with at least the skin  
covering the under-laying wounds. "I wanted to see how long it would take  
someone to wonder that." Smiling she looked down at her stitched arm and  
side, "Damn, that was my favorite shirt too."  
  
"Maybe we can get Logan to stop at a small store to get you another shirt  
and a pair of jeans." Anne just glanced at Logan, who grunted back in  
reply. "Darlin' just tell me when you see truck stop with an attached store  
and maybe we'll stop." Anne rolled her eyes and was about to say something,  
except Amber spoke up quickly.  
  
"Depending on where we are, I know of a good place. They have the biggest  
portions of food I've seen. And I could get another shirt, because that is  
where I got this one." Amber looked between the two, and then at Jubilee  
who had been looking at her for what seemed forever, "Yes?"  
  
"How do you choose what colors your hair change and why do your eyes keep  
changing?" Jubilee laid her head on the back of her seat just watching  
Amber's hair.  
  
"For one to answer, Anne is it?" Anne just nodded and Amber gave a weak  
smile, "I only have some control over them, like which form I want to be. I  
loose that when I become overly emotional or anxious. Like back in that  
crowed, I couldn't change because I was so scared."  
  
Jubilee tilted her head, "But you changed into a squirrel."  
  
"Yes but that as when I had you as a distraction." Laughing lightly she  
rested her head back against her seat and studied Jubilee with wolf and  
then almost gentle rabbit eyes. "For yours, I don't like to control the  
color or specie, it's easier to not think about it then to think about it."  
  
Jubilee just nodded, this was probably the weirdest mutant she had met in  
awhile. "Well, we have Stormy who controls the elements, Anne who works  
with the earth, and now you with the animals." Smiling Jubilee sat back  
into her seat to find out where they were on the map. The truck stop Amber  
had mentioned was sounding better and better every minuet.  
  
Amber looked over at Anne with an eyebrow raised, "I knew about the  
elements, but the earth?"  
  
Anne nodded, "That's what I can do. One of the reasons why I'm sitting back  
here instead of Jubilee or Logan."  
  
Biting her lip she tried to remember what Xavier's second letter had said.  
She was sure it hadn't talked about Anne and her powers. The letter had  
said that he was going to send two of his students out to the college and  
pick her up. And here she was with three of them. She sat up quickly when  
Jubilee thrust the map quickly back at her pointing out where they were at  
and asking where the truck stop was.  
  
Glancing at the map and then looking outside quickly to see what the sign  
that they were passing said, "I do believe it will be the next exit."  
  
Logan grunted and looked at Amber in the rearview mirror, "How are ya sure  
of that Darlin'?"  
  
Smiling mischievously, Amber winked at Jubilee before looking to meet  
Logan's eyes in the mirror, "Because I can see it now."  
  
The group turned to look where she was pointing. The small but well packed  
truck stop was just about pass them before Logan got on the exit that  
circled the jeep around to be facing the restaurant. The entire building  
appeared to be rundown but that was were everyone usually was mistaken. The  
name sign looked to be freshly painted as the name "Butch's and Blond's"  
shined in the afternoon sun.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Leslie looked up from her counter. Sighing she went back to scrubbing the  
stains off of the surface. Growling she threw the scour pad she was using  
at the top, "There I give in! You win you stupid thing!" Of course, the  
counter top wasn't going to respond but she looked at it like willing it to  
defy her some more.  
  
Steed popped a head out from the kitchen and looked at his fiancée with a  
raised eyebrow. Going over he wrapped his arms about her waist, "Last I  
knew, counter tops usually don't do anything against us." Looking about to  
make sure no one could see them, he quickly kissed her. "Come on the  
restaurants empty and closed for the rest of the afternoon. Let's go chill  
out in the back for a bit. I'll rub your feet?" He smiled lightly and  
started pulling her towards the part where they lived.  
  
Smiling Leslie just gladly let him drag her and frowned when they heard the  
jeep pull into the parking lot. Sighing she turned and went over to the  
door, moving the blinds to the side she was about to tell the person that  
they were closed till she saw who was there.  
  
Standing and looking at the surprised face looking back at her, Amber just  
stuck out her tongue and winked. After Leslie had recovered her shock and  
had unlocked the door her and Amber hugged fore a good five minuets before  
they started to chat wildly.  
  
Anne, Logan, Jubilee, and Steed just exchanged looks before they headed  
towards the restaurant part of the building. When the two girls joined  
them, Amber was wearing a new sweatshirt and Leslie was holding some menus.  
"I didn't know if Steed told you what we had but if you guys want me to fix  
something I can."  
  
Logan just nodded and accepted one of the menus. Jubilee just kept looking  
at the blond woman who stood next to Amber. Anne glanced over one section;  
"I don't suppose you could make a mixture of breakfast and lunch?"  
  
Leslie just smiled, "This restaurant doesn't have a set time on which meals  
are prepared. We just feed the guys when they come in." Looking over the  
group she first looks at Logan, "I'm guessing you would want a beer,"  
giving Jubilee a quick age guessing glance, "And you a root beer." Looking  
at Anne she shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't tell what you normally  
drink."  
  
Anne just smiled lightly, "I'll just take some coffee, after today's  
activity I don't really want anything overdone."  
  
Leslie just looked at her and then at Amber, "You will explain after these  
fine people have something to eat."  
  
Amber just gulped and meekly nodded. Steed just smiled and barely  
suppressed a laugh. Collecting himself he got up and excused himself to  
retrieve the drinks. It was a surprise to none of them when faint laughter  
was heard wafting through the air.  
  
Leslie just glanced back towards the kitchen after she took the groups  
orders on meals. After telling them about how long it would be until she  
got their meals to them, she took off towards the kitchen. Amber watched  
her go and then glanced around at the group, "I've taken down a full grown  
Bull Moose as a wolf. but when she gives me that look, I can't defy her. Ah  
well." Leaning back in her seat she closed her eyes trying hard to not  
think of certain times.  
  
Jubilee turned and looked at her, "You two look almost like sisters."  
  
"We're close but there is nothing between us as in the matters of blood."  
  
"So, tell us how you knew of this place and what exactly you can do?" Anne  
watched Amber's face for a moment, be quietly adding, "The professor wanted  
to know. I guess you didn't give him too much insight on what you're  
capable of."  
  
Opening her eyes a bit, owl eyes seemed to look over the group. When she  
finally sat up again and gave them a second look, this time, it was the  
calculating snake eyes sent a shiver up Jubilee's back. "What exactly do  
you all need to know?"  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Xavier had assembled a small part of the group and was just finishing a  
quick rundown over Amber when Hank and Kelly were able to get up to his  
office. Quietly they listened to the end of the report. Twenty-two, trained  
in some hand to hand combat by relatives, lived with an ever aging Mother,  
and no siblings. Kelly tried to look like he was staying attentive but his  
mind was just wandering what powers she would have. Maybe she was like  
Bobby or the complete opposite. That could be an interesting mutation,  
flames instead of ice. At least she would have something better then just  
plain disappearing. Even though  
his control was getting better.  
  
As the meeting was pulling to an end Kelly and Hank just stayed waiting to  
hear about what they had missed. Looking over the two, Xavier just placed  
the file back on his desk and almost smiled at the thought of their  
reactions would be when they told them. "I assume you two have had luck on  
your little mystery in trying to figure out the shape-shifting mutation?"  
  
Hank just sat there for a moment before quietly speaking up; "The matter of  
this certain mutation only comes up when the two of us find time to  
contemplate the mystery." Kelly just quickly nodded as if not trusting  
himself or Xavier yet.  
  
"Well, it seems you two will be able to test your theories if the young  
lady gives her consent." Xavier pulled a picture out of the folder and  
handed it over so that the men could look at the soon to be arriving  
mutant. "From what she has disclosed to me, she is able to change into  
animal forms excluding the human sense of animal."  
  
Kelly's jaw dropped as he heard that, a shape-shifter and one who could do  
animals. His train of thought was derailed when he looked down at the  
picture before him. A lady looked back at him, a soft smile on her lips.  
The one thing he quickly noticed was her hair and how it looked to be three  
separate colors all at once. Thick black sunglasses oddly stuck out, biting  
his lower lip he wondered what her eyes would be like. Xavier's words  
didn't seem to hit him anymore although he could see Xavier's mouth moving.  
Slowly he just looked down at the picture and grumbled when his body  
started to disappear along with her picture.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Squirming lightly on the stool Kelly looked over to a couple machines he  
was hooked up to. Only part of him had become visible, Hank kept making  
small notes (or doodles) in Kelly's ever-growing folder. When Hank noticed  
one of the machines blinking he looked over to Kelly, "Your visible."  
Sighing and setting a hand to his temple, "You don't suppose you could fill  
me in on why you disappeared up in Charles office?"  
  
Kelly could feel a slight blush working up his cheeks. Holding out the  
photo sheepishly, that seemed to be forgotten to all but him, he smiled. "I  
think she did it. I just couldn't think of anything."  
  
Hank's eyebrows raised up another inch. Gently he took the photo from  
Kelly, pulling up another chair he sat down and looked at the young man in  
front of him. "While I can see what you mean it still disturbs me that your  
cells can still further mutate. You're going to have to be careful."  
  
Hank looked down to the photo the face looking back up at him had the  
faintest of smiles. Pale skin was framed by unusual hair; the glasses she  
wore didn't seem to fit with her. He was going to have to ask about that.  
"She does look quite nice," glancing at his watch he smiled at Kelly. "The  
group should be arriving soon."  
  
Kelly nodded and silently prayed that he wouldn't make a fool of himself.  
Deep down he had a feeling some things were going to change for the better.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After hearing what was probably a fifth scolding Amber finally was able to  
join the group. She carried a suitcase that looked like it was about ready  
to burst. Dark thick sunglasses covered her eyes from the sun even when  
they clashed with her actual face. When she finally was resituated in the  
jeep Logan started the motor and they continued on to the last hour of the  
trip.  
  
Leslie waved to the jeep until long after it was gone. Turning she rushed  
back to where Steed was hiding himself and cried herself to sleep. All the  
while a thought ran threw her mind, "That's the last time I'll see her."  
Nobody could have known that down the road, Amber would come back to escort  
Leslie and Steed's first born off to the mansion.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jubilee had traded places with Anne and was talking about many subjects at  
once. The woeful looking basset hound beside her only kept nodding. After  
twenty minuets of continues talk filled with questions Amber slowly went to  
the task of answering.  
  
"My healing just comes from certain species I guess. No I can't tell you  
exactly how many different mammals there are off the top of my head. And to  
make a long story short, I've had spare clothes and stuff always with them.  
It turned out easier if I had to make an unexpected trip." Amber quietly  
sighed and looked down to her almost healed arm. Leslie had spent the forth  
lecture while she was clipping out the stitches that were hindering some  
healing. So far it had taken less then a day, she tried to think back to  
other "accidents" but couldn't think of another time when her body had  
healed this fast.  
  
Jubilee seemed content with those answers or maybe it was the look Logan  
had given her. Settling back in her seat, she opened the magazine that she  
picked up at the store. For the first time in forever, Jubilee was actually  
not talkative.  
  
Anne and Amber started to have a mental conversation then. It seemed Amber  
had mentally made the perfect world I which he animal forms could live  
peacefully and freely. In what seemed to be the center grew a large healthy  
weeping willow. Amber explained that this is where she likes to reside if  
another animal was having full mental control. Anne sat down and leaned up  
against the tree while she was being introduced to a few of the most 'used'  
animals.  
  
Amber held up the calico, "I'm sorry about earlier she wasn't sure if she  
could trust you." Carefully handing the kitten over, Amber smiled when she  
could hear a purr.  
  
Logan looked over to Anne and half smiled at the sight. There curled up in  
Anne's lap was the calico. A deep purr rumbling out of the tiny form.  
Looking back towards the road, he slowed as the mansions drive came into  
turning distance.  
  
When the professor had scanned for the group, he had only found Jubilee and  
Logan. Charles for the first time was worried that a mutant such as a  
shape-shifter of her power had changed her mind of coming. Shaking his head  
he tried again when he heard the jeep stop outside, again he only found  
Jubilee and Logan. However, this time he could feel something else was with  
them. After a few moments, he suddenly found her, her mind seemed jumbled  
and slowly he pieced it together. Amber had changed from an animal form to  
her normal human form.  
  
Opening her folder again and looking at Amber's first letter to the school  
he tried to look busy when the soft knock came upon his door, "Enter."  
Looking up he was surprised to see Jubilee standing there. "Yes  
Jubilation?"  
  
"I just thought you would like to know why were so late before you see  
Amber." Moving over to a chair she sat down, "Anne is taking her to her  
room and helping her unpack a few things. When Charles nodded the mall-rat  
continued and told him all that had happened.  



	4. Chapter Four

Amber was in the middle of a sentence when she heard Xavier's voice in her  
mind. "I like to see my new students as soon as they arrive but due to your  
  
trip I believe it would be better if we wait till tomorrow night. I would  
however like you to see Dr. McCoy as soon as possible and have him look at  
your arm." Amber started to nod before she realized that he couldn't see  
her.  
  
"Yes sir." Her response was accurate and her voice had something behind it  
but right now Charles wasn't up to guessing what that could be.  
  
Amber just looked at Anne who was watching and waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Sorry I do believe I just had my first 'talk' with Xavier." Anne just  
nodded, "He said I should go down to see Dr. McCoy. I'm guessing he means  
the famous Dr. Henry McCoy?"  
  
Anne nodded again, "I'll talk you down to see him. He has been waiting  
quite awhile to see you actually." With Amber's surprised look she laughed,  
  
"He and Kelly have thought nothing but one figuring out Kelly's mutation,  
and two figuring out the shape-shifting mutation like you have." Opening  
the door she waited for Amber to set the shirt she had into a drawer before  
  
heading out.  
  
Amber looked over and followed Anne down to where Hank's lab was. Amber's  
senses seemed to on overdrive, as she could smell everything crystal clear  
and her hearing was picking up the faintest of sounds. As the two reached  
the door to Hank's lab the stopped to hearing Hank and Kelly talking.  
  
"I don't know Hank but I feel like I know her already and I haven't even  
met her yet."  
  
Amber leaned on the left side of the door while Anne leaned on her right.  
Amber took her sunglasses off quietly and regarded the two in front of her.  
  
"Well then if you know me so well, how come you don't have a hug to greet  
me?" She smiled when Kelly halfway fell of the stool he was sitting in.  
  
Turning both men looked at the women watching them. Anne just smiled and  
after introducing Amber turned and left to find Logan. With Amber still  
leaning against the doorframe, Hank looked over her form making quick  
mental measurements. What fascinated him the most was her hair, which  
seemed to be constantly changing. "Miss Griffen?"  
  
Amber just smiled, "Call me Amber. Um, the professor wanted me to see you  
before he saw me." Quietly she told the two guys all about the little  
meeting at the college. Looking over at Kelly she smiled lightly as his  
eyes had caught her own. She felt hers shift to match his and then fade  
away into another specie. Smiling lightly, she looked back at Hank, "Last  
time I looked at my arm, it was looking okay and felt okay too."  
  
"Still I want to look it over if I may." Hank looked over at Kelly; "I  
would prefer a full out physical if you don't mind."  
  
"Yeah it's no prob. I haven't had one in almost seven years." She sat over  
on the table that Hank gestured her towards.  
  
"Yes I found that out from the reports I requested. I also found something  
else I would like to discuss with you in private." Laying a hand on Kelly's  
  
should he looked at him while he said the word private.  
  
Kelly just looked around suddenly managing to tear his eyes away from Amber  
  
and mumbled an apology before quickly getting out of the room before he got  
  
any redder.  
  
Amber just chuckled softly, "I think he likes me." Laughing lightly she  
looked over at Hank and immediately stopped. "What?" She blinked lightly at  
  
the look on Hank's face.  
  
Hank sat back; "Well Kelly there has been through a rough time. You're the  
first lady who he has even looked at like that." Looking at his papers he  
looks back at her, "I found something in your files that had me quite  
surprised." Hank sat back in his chair and looked at Amber. "It seems that  
when you were a baby a experimental device was put by your spine to inhibit  
  
or nullify any powers you were to get. It seems that either it doesn't work  
  
or is holding you from your full potential. I would like to take it out."  
  
Amber just looked at him and then looked down towards the spotless floor.  
Tears came to her eyes but she quickly blinked them back, "Take it out  
then. I don't care about risks, I've lived one."  
  
Hank didn't respond but just nodded. "We're going to have to talk to  
Professor Xavier first. I want him to know what this entails." Reaching out  
  
with his massive hand, he laid it on hers, "Well let's get that physical  
done and the both of us may head to our respected rooms for some very  
needed sleep."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was getting close to 12:00 in the morning when she was finally able to  
head to her room. Sighing she rubbed the back of her neck and felt the bump  
  
she had grown up with. She knew who had told the doctors to put that device  
  
there. Looking down to he floor she sighed again and then looked up quickly  
  
when she realized that she was in-front of her door. Reaching for the knob  
she twisted it and pushed it open.  
  
Amber's jaw nearly hit the floor when she saw Kelly sitting at her desk.  
"Aren't you supposed to have an invitation to enter?" She moved to sitting  
on the edge of the bed, watching Kelly her eyes changing to match his when  
he finally turned and looked at her.  
  
"Sorry, I was just leaving you a note." He held up the piece of paper for  
proof. "You missed dinner to so I brought you up a sandwich and some milk."  
  
With his voice wavering a little bit he pushed the tray more into the  
light.  
  
Smiling lightly, Amber reached out to lightly touch his arm. "It's okay,  
I'm not going to bite your head off. Of course you probably would be  
tasty." Smiling broadly she laughed and brought her hand back.  
  
Kelly blinked his eyes, "Oh yeah...right." Smiling lightly he handed the  
note to her, "Um, Xavier wants to see you at 3 tomorrow." Standing he  
turned to leave and make a hasty retreat to his own room. 'Stupid stupid  
stupid. Could I make a bigger fool of myself?'  
  
Amber looked over at the food before looking back at Kelly's retreating  
back. "Maybe stay with me while I eat?" She bit her lower lip and smiled  
when Kelly turned to look back.  
  
"Yeah I think I can." He moved to sit back down at the desk and handed the  
sandwich out to her. 'Oh well, I wasn't going to get too much sleep tonight  
  
anyway. Besides watching her is like looking into the heart of a rainbow.'  
  
The two talked until almost 3:00am before Kelly ended the conversation by  
saying they needed to get some sleep before they got into trouble. Both  
slept the rest of the morning away lost in sweet dreams.  



	5. Chapter Five

Amber hadn't woken up until close to 12:00 so it was easy to say that she  
had missed lunch. Shaking her head groggily she moved into the bathroom and  
looked into the mirror. 'Geesh, I have got to get to sleep earlier.'  
Looking at her eyes she smiled as normal violet human eyes looked back.  
Chuckling she shook her head and started to wash her face, the next time  
she looked into the mirror her eyes had changed into the all knowing owls.  
'Ah well can't last forever.' Heading over to the suitcase she opened it  
and pulled out some clothes to wear that when she saw the envelope.  
  
Moving to sit on the bed she opened the envelope slowly and looked inside.  
A simple scrap piece of paper along with a few dollar bills was inside.  
Amber pulled out the scrap and looked at it. The side looking at her was  
blank and she smiled when she turned it over. 'Amber, thought this would  
help. I also made sure to pack some bathroom items since I know how easily  
you forget those. I hope wherever this journey takes you that you will be  
happy. Love you like a sister always and forever. Leslie or rather Blondie'  
  
Biting her lower lip, Amber just looked down to her hands. "You always did  
know how to make me cry." Looking back into the envelope she pulled out the  
dollar bills and was surprised to find three $100 dollar bills. "Wow."  
Blinking a few times, she assured herself that they were real. She set the  
note back into the envelope and placed it on the desk before scrounging  
back through the suitcase.  
  
At the bottom of the suitcase, she found an address book filled to the brim  
of addresses and phone numbers of practically all of her close friends. A  
little note was attached to that, it was printed out, but the scent on it  
told her it came from Krystie. 'Make sure you write and tell us how you  
are. Mutant or not we're still family.' Amber could feel hot burning tears  
come to her eyes but still she wasn't crying.  
  
Along the side secured in with a few pieces of duck tape was a paper  
wrapped object. Something in her mind told her to be careful with how she  
handled it. Carefully undoing the tape and then unwrapping the tears  
started to fall easily. There nestled in the paper was almost a replica of  
her in her calico form. Amber looked up and looked around, where could she  
put this. She settled for on the desk, hopefully she would be able to  
construct herself a shelf sometime and set it on there. Well providing she  
was able to stay.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Amber had gotten something quick to eat she headed up to Xavier's  
office. All the while thoughts ran threw her mind. The others were putting  
the scents and looks of the two X-Men she had met in the kitchen to memory.  
Jean was kind enough to help her make a sandwich while Ororo told her a bit  
about the mansion itself. Amber just sat there quietly and listened  
intently, she had taken a quick liking to these two.  
  
Jean was thoughtful enough to send Amber a map of the mansion mentally so  
that she wouldn't get lost. While Ororo promised that thy would take her  
shopping so that she was able to have more then a weeks worth of clothing.  
Amber wasn't sure if she totally trusted the shopping aspect, but it looked  
like she was accepted.  
  
She remembered Kelly's words last night before he left her room, 'Just  
watch out for Scott and whatever you do play it cool.' After thanking the  
two, she excused herself to head back up her room to brush her teeth and  
get ready to meet with Xavier.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The walk to Xavier's office seemed long and went slowly but when she got  
there her nerves were calmed a bit. Upon admittance, she noticed Hank was  
sitting in another chair. Xavier smiled lightly and held out a hand to  
shake hers. "Welcome to my school, I hope you slept well last night?"  
  
"Yes sir, thank you."  
  
"Hank and now Jean have told me that you do posses a great bit of  
telepathic ability along with your shape-shifting."  
  
"Yes sir, I believe I got that because there are a few animals which use  
that as a form of communication."  
  
Xavier looked surprised at this but quickly hid any sign of emotion. "It  
seems you also have a slight healing factor as well as heightened senses."  
When Amber nodded lightly he continued, "Jubilee also told me that you let  
her and Anne see quite an extensive world you have set up in your mind."  
  
"Yes sir, I found it was easier to control my forms that way."  
  
"May I see it for myself?" Xavier set a hand to his temple and Amber felt  
the lightest of touches in her mind. "I find it amazing that you can hold a  
world of that size together."  
  
"When I first started being able to hold other forms my Mother had  
suggested setting something up like what a zoo has. I thought she was  
joking until I found I could control everything better that way. It wasn't  
till I was outside sitting by the weeping willow tree that I figured just a  
world would be better. I had to work at it slowly but as I got older I  
could, well, hold it easier and better. That's when I found myself  
anchoring my mind to well the tree."  
  
"Yes, I did see that your shields are set up like Anne's but more like  
Jean's or my own." Xavier sat back in his chair and folded his hands on the  
desk, "Hank and I were talking, before you came in, about the device you  
have. Are you sure you want it to be removed? The control that you have  
over your powers right now might be removed."  
  
"I still want it gone sir. I don't want anything like that in me anymore."  
  
Xavier nodded and looked over to Hank, "How long would both the re-movement  
of the device and her healing take?"  
  
Hank sighed lightly, "Charles while she doesn't have anything like Anne or  
Logan she does have a healing factor. I would say a week would be more then  
sufficient."  
  
Xavier looked at some papers on his desk before looking back at Amber, "So  
be it. When will this minor operation take place?"  
  
Hank looked over "I could do it this afternoon or tomorrow morning.  
Providing nothing be eaten 4 hours before hand."  
  
Amber smiled lightly, "Could we do it tomorrow morning then?"  
  
When both Xavier and Hank nodded, she broke out a full smile.  
  
"Oh yes, I received a call from Jubilation this morning, she wants to know  
if you could stop over soon. I believe she wants to show you off to the  
Generation X team." Xavier looked back down to his papers, "I'm sure Kelly  
could take you over there the next time he heads over there. You are both  
dismissed."  
  
Amber half smiled at the thought and stepped out into the hall way with  
Hank behind her. Her smile faded when she looked back at Hank, "What  
exactly might happen to my powers?"  
  
"They most presumably will become stronger. I hope you don't mind but I  
talked to Anne and she is willing to help you out mentally since both of  
you have some sort of connection with the earth." He smiled a comforting  
doctor smile and took her hands in his, "I have no reason to think that  
this won't be a step in the right direction."  
  
Amber smiled delicately and then excused herself to go to her room to  
think. As she walked away Hank shook his head, "I do hope you understand  
what might be coming with the thought of more power."  



	6. Chapter Six

(Quick Author note....Andrew also belongs to Omega)  
  
Stopping at her room, she hoped Kelly hadn't left for the academy yet. She  
went over and opened the suitcase pulling out a light jacket to slide on  
over her tee shirt. She walked across the hall and tentatively knocked on  
Kelly's door. Standing up straight she smiled and waited to see if he was  
there.  
  
Kelly looked up, he hadn't missed a training session, "Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Amber."  
  
Kelly smiled broadly as he finished putting on his jacket; he managed to  
hide the smile when he finally opened the door. "Hey, I was just leaving."  
  
"Yeah I know. I was wondering if maybe I could come with you. I mean I can  
easily fly or run behind. Besides I do remember last night I said I would  
show you some of my forms." Smiling lightly she stepped back and held out  
her hands, "So can I follow you there?"  
  
"Yeah come on or else I'm going to be late." He smiled lightly and led the  
way down to the garage to where his bike was.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jubilee threw some grass at Angelo and ducked when he threw a mixture of  
wet grass and leaves at her. Unfortunately, for Jono when she ducked that  
left him open and the grass not being fussy hit him in the face. "Hey now."  
  
The sound of the bike engine made them turn to face the spot where the path  
  
came out of the woods. Angelo just laughed, "Hey Man your 20 minuets," the  
smile fell from his face when a large golden lion came into view right  
before the bike appeared. "Late." With his eyes still on the large cat he  
moved backwards, Jubilee's laughing brought him out of the trance.  
  
"Hey Amber. I think you caught Ang off guard." Jubilee calmly went over and  
  
rubbed the lioness head. Looking back over at Ang she shook her head and  
then turned to look at Kelly while he got off the bike.  
  
"Hey Guys, hope you don't mind but she wanted to come along so I let her  
tag along behind. But for some strange reason she decide to move to taking  
the lead." Kelly just looked down to the lioness who was changing back to  
human.  
  
"I heard voices and wanted to freak someone if I could, didn't think I  
would." Smiling over to Angelo Amber held out her hand, "Amber and you  
are?"  
  
"Angelo and this is Jono." He lightly took her hand in his and then  
gestured over to the quiet Brit.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hello, quite an interesting trick you pulled." Jono crinkled his eyes a  
bit for a smile and then moved the book of his lap to shake her hand.  
  
Smelling the air lightly, Amber looked between Jono and Kelly before  
shaking her head and smiling at the group. "The professor gave me your  
message Jubilee, one of the reasons why I wanted to tag along with Kelly."  
  
Jubilee just nodded and then quickly grabbed Amber's arm and started to  
drag her into the academy doors. "Come on you have got to meet the others."  
  
Kelly started to laugh at the look on Amber's face as she was pulled  
inside. Angelo just chuckled and Jono clasped Kelly on the shoulder, "She's  
  
cute."  
  
"You got that right. What do you think Ang?"  
  
Angel just looked over at the door that Jubilee and Amber had disappeared  
in to. Looking back at Kelly, he shrugged lightly, "Si. She's cute."  
  
"So what are you guys going over?" Kelly turned and finally took off the  
helmet off. Running a hand through his brown hair, he sat down in the  
grass. Looking over he smiled when Penny came a bit closer. "Hey Penny, did  
  
you see her?"  
  
Penny regarded him quietly and it reminded him of when Amber was sitting on  
  
the edge of her bed the other night and just talked with him. He could  
remember telling her about Andrew and what had happened. Closing his eyes  
he took a deep breath and then tried to look at the others. "Sorry, I was  
just remembering my little trip with Gambit and Beast."  
  
Squeezing Kelly's should lightly, Jono crinkled his eyes a bit, "It'll get  
better." Sighing the best he could Jono turned and went back to where he  
was sitting. "Well I'm finishing up some math and I had seen Jubilee  
looking over her science."  
  
"I've got an essay to do for Frosty." Angelo grumbled a little bit and once  
  
again pulled out his notebook. "You like the chica?"  
  
Kelly was taken back a bit but then smiled, "Yeah could you tell?"  
  
"Amigo, I think Penny could tell."  
  
"Kelly looked over to Penny who was sitting besides his bike, "Sorry Penny,  
  
fruit isn't ripe yet. I promise I'll find you something the next time I  
come." Penny nodded and then ambled back off towards the bio dome.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Jubilee pulled Amber into the main hall she was talking rapidly, "I just  
  
knew that you were going to come. Have you gone to the Danger Room yet? If  
you haven't, try to find out with Chuck when you will go there. I want to  
watch if that's cool with you. Oh hey Paige."  
  
Paige had just walked out of the den when Jubilee had seen her. "Hello  
Jubilee and who is this?" Paige looked at the woman standing beside Jubilee  
  
and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, this is Amber and she might be joining the X-Men. Amber this is  
Paige , and standing behind her is Monet."  
  
Paige moved to the side a bit and Amber was able to see both girls. She  
liked Paige but there was something about Monet that she didn't trust.  
Faking a smile Amber nodded to the two. "Nice to meet you both." She held  
out her hand to Paige who it and then she moved to Monet who just stared at  
  
her like she was contagious.  
  
"I assume then you have a mutant power other then the flashy hair and  
eyes."  
  
Amber frowned now she knew that she wasn't going to have an easy time with  
getting along with Monet. "I'm a shape-shifter with slight telepathic  
properties as well as accelerated healing and heightened senses.  
  
Monet seemed slightly impressed in this but just stuck her nose up in the  
air and turned to walk away. Jubilee laid a hand on Amber's arm who looked  
like she was ready to rip Monet apart. "Thinks high of herself doesn't  
she?"  
  
Paige nodded, "M isn't one of the best people to get to know."  
  
"Yeah, come on I know Sean wanted to meet you. Any you're lucky, Frosty is  
out of town and won't be back for a week." Jubilee began pulling Amber off  
towards the kitchen where Irish grumbling could be heard.  



	7. Chapter Seven

It was a week after Hank had taken the device out of the back of her neck.  
Amber was lounging out on her bed. All week Anne and Jean had worked with  
her telepathic abilities which had doubled. A new talent she found was that  
she could bring out animals as if they were actually there. A few times she  
had used a mouse or sake to sneak up on a few people, which is the reason  
why she's in her room. A backfire of her new talent what ever damage the  
animal took she took too.  
  
What away to find out and a time to make a mental note. When being a garden  
snake don't sneak up on Bobby. Chuckling she rolled over on her bed and  
looked up at the pain white ceiling. A yawn over took her and she glanced  
over at the clock Rouge had gotten her, almost mid-night. Moving off her  
bed she padded into the bathroom to finally getting around to brushing her  
teeth. She knew she should be in bed asleep, tomorrow was when she was  
going to take on some of the other X-Men.  
  
Going over to her small chest of drawers she pulled out a pair of pj's.  
Twenty Two and still sleeping in pj's with cows over them. Slipping in  
under the covers she curled up and yawned lightly. Blinking she went over  
all of the things she had to do tomorrow. Probably get her butt kicked  
twice over and then go shopping with Rouge and Jean. Why did the later  
sound more dangerous then the first?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At 9:00 am the alarm sounded. It was quickly shut off as a hand hit the top  
of the alarm clock. Blinking the owner of the alarm clock didn't look  
pleased. It was too early to get up. Raising herself halfway up the rubbing  
her eyes Jubilee looked about the room. Why had she set her alarm today? It  
was Saturday and nothing was usually schedualed on Saturdays. Draging her  
pajama clad form out from the warm covers she went over to her callander.  
She had to stare at it for a few minuets before the words were starting to  
make sense. A slow smile spread over her face, it was combat time.  
  
Dashing into the shower she quickly started to get ready, if she dragged  
Jono and Angelo out of bed in an hour they should make it just in time to  
see the fight. Coming out wrapped in a towel Jubilee was moving fast but  
not as if she was excited or anything.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Over in the Xavier Mansion several of the X-Folks were already up and  
moving around. Amber happened to be one of them. Currently her mind was  
going through almost a turmoil, maybe it was the nerves...or could it be  
that she was on her fourth cup of coffee. Rouge just watched the young girl  
almost inhale her cup of coffee. Reaching over to started to touch Amber's  
hand but then though better of it. She's already too high strung.  
  
Kelly walked slowly down the staires, he stayed up all night last night.  
Hank and him had come to the conclusion that every so often he could stay  
up all night as long as if he kept it in check. As he rounded the  
corner,he first looked down at where Amber was sitting. She looked nervous  
but why wasn't she eatting anything. Wouldn't that help her on becoming  
less nervous? Shaking his head he went over to where their was a plate of  
pancakes was. Snagging a plate he picked out some of the more medium sized  
pieces and started for the table. A thought ran through his mind which he  
thought was just one of his own thoughts. Turning he went back and got a  
couple of the smaller pancakes, adding some syrup and strawberries to them  
he went over to stand by Amber's side. "Thought you might be hungry."  
Setting the plate down in front of her he smiled and went to find a open  
seat.  
  
Amber stared at the plate, after a few seconds she picked up the fork on  
the plate and started to eat. Jean smiled to herself, the girl needed to  
eat and just telling her wasn't going to do it. Jean slitted her eyes a bit  
and tried getting some of the more open thoughts from the girl. She was  
jarred out of it when Amber started looking at her, with deep black on  
black eyes. Jean gulped and withdrew her mental 'probe' it was the quietest  
anyone had seen Jean during a breakfast before.  
  
  
  
  
(Note:...I dont like Jean....)  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

Jono, Angelo, and Jubilee had just made it in time barely. As they followed  
into the command center of the dangerroom Jubilee imediately hopped into  
one of the chairs. Beast looked over to the professor. They were all  
waiting for Amber to enter before the simulation came up.  
  
Amber stood in the locker room, wondering why she had to wear the practice  
suit. She knew the others were going to be wearing their uniforms but why  
did she have to wear something so tight. After taking a few minuets to  
squeeze into the uniform she went to look at herself in the mirror. Her  
long hair was done up in a half braid so that it wouldn't fall into her  
eyes. The uniform she noted was definitely made for the women on the team  
with their larger chests. Pulling her shoulders back the uniform tightened  
where it was loose. Feeling sure of her self she went over to the door and  
punched in the code for it to open and for the signal that she was ready to  
go off in the control room.  
  
"Use your powers as if the X-Men were out to hurt you." Xavier's voice cut  
through her thoughts like a knife through butter. She could feel the shift  
as he changed to let the entire room hear, "I want no one to get hurt,  
remember the time limit." Amber frowned, there was a time limit?  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pressing a few buttons Beast started up the sequence and the room below  
shifted to that of the run down city. Xavier brought his hands up to rest  
fingertip against fingertip. His face looked calm and serene as he watched  
Amber make her way out onto the floor.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amber looked about the area and tried to smell the air, frowning when she  
couldn't pick up a single scent. Reading herself she jumped into the air  
and changed into a large golden Eagle. As she took to the air she saw Rouge  
do the same thing. Amber kept low to the buildings, setting up the forms  
that would make it appear that she broke into three different birds. As  
Rouge swooped down to catch her she split and Rouge was just left floating  
there in midair.  
  
As Rouge looked between each bird she frowned, Amber had changed her form  
to that another specie of bird. "Come on Sugah, where are yah hidin."  
Turning her green eyes watched the birds who made single attempts to knock  
her out of the air. When Rouge finally landed on the building top she  
realized her mistake as the paws of the panther touched her back.  
  
Amber had planned for Rouge to still think she was a bird in the air. She  
planned for Rouge to come down after the swoop attacks where getting lower.  
As the panther pounced she however did not plan for Rouge to turn and  
through her off. As she hit the roof the birds in the air disappeared as  
she lost that concentration. Shaking her head to moved quickly to get off  
the building. However se moved to slow and Rouge caught her tail.  
  
Rouge smiled when the cat cried out in frustration. Moving a bit higher up  
she clasped her arms around the panther's body. As the panther squirmed  
back and forth, Rouge tightened her grip. She wasn't prepared for when a  
sly voice entered her mind, "So you though it was that easy. Lets make it  
more interesting." Rouge's eyes widened as the panther started to melt away  
and she felt the strong coil moving about her body. She only started to  
scream as the anacondas tongue flicked out tasting the air.  
  
Amber felt Rouge's body quivering as she tightened around trying to make  
the woman loose her breath. Wrapping another coil about Rouge's upper torso  
she could feel her breaths coming more slowly. She tightened a bit more and  
only loosened when Rouge's body went limp. Carefully uncoiling her body she  
changed back to her human form making sure Rouge was only going to be  
unconscious for a short time.  
  
Remy had heard Rouge's scream and her made his way to where he thought it  
had come from. A card was already charged in his hand as he went to the  
rooftop. His eyes narrowed when she saw Rouge laying on her side over the  
gravel top. Making his way over he placed his gloved fingers against her  
that. Her pulse was still a bit weakened but what had happened? His crimson  
eyes looked around the vacant rooftop, only a few vents were scattered  
around.  
  
Amber smiled in to herself as the garden snake moved slowly about the seam  
between the edge of the roof and the actual roof. Her jeweled eyes watched  
Remy as he moved over the surface, she knew that he knew she was there. She  
mentally chuckled when she remembered where he was from. Sliding out behind  
him she only gave him a few second warning. "Tick Toc, tick toc."  
  
Remy turned at the voice and just missed from getting his leg clamped  
between the jaws of the overly large alligator. He only started to swear as  
the Crocodile took this chance to take hold of his coat. The card in his  
hand was dropped and a mental scream went through him as the alligator drew  
back, it's snout now severely hurt. A second crocodile came up with the  
first, this one seemed to be of the Australian variety. It's snout and the  
snout of the first crocodile was also damaged. But that only seemed to make  
things worse.  



	9. Chapter Nine

While up in the control room Amber had gathered a cheering squad. Only  
loosing one member when she started to battle Remy. The Professor had  
preactically given up trying to shush the group. Everytime given a few  
seconds they had gotten louder again.  
  
Angelo, Jono, Kelly, and Jubilee kept commenting on her fighting skills.  
Once it was mentioned that they could have sold tickets. Raised eyebrows  
from all members in the Command Room had shut Jubilee up pretty quick. Hank  
smiled inwardly, ah the thoughts of youth. Chuckling he went back to  
monetering the control panel which was monitoring everyone's power uses.  
  
Ororro kept her eyes down toward the action takeing place in the room  
below. In a few seconds Amber and Remy were going to have more comopany.  
She looked over to the Professor, "She needs more training."  
  
The Professor never replied to this but he did for a moment looked at  
Ororro. With a nod he returned to studying his students thoughts. Ororro  
smiled, with that nod it was almost certain that Amber was allowed to stay  
with the team.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Remy had turned to face the three reptiles he had overlooked  
something. None of the animals were always solid.. Hitting down with a  
partially charged card had rewarded him with a yell and one less croc. He  
was unprepared when a cat hit him from behind.  
  
Amber wasn't feeling much better, with every hit she could feel her  
control slipping. As her claws sunk into Remy's long coat she was glad he  
hadn't noticed it when she had formed the calico hiding in a corner of the  
roof. Amber's mind was quickly going through a list of posiens and other  
agents she had at her discretion. Finally she had figured out the perfect  
poision agent. He would have movement capabilities but no balance or  
feeling. It would leave him mostly helpless. Drawing up enough strength,  
she changes the saliva into the paralyzing agent.  
  
Remy let out a string of french swear words when the cat bit his ear. He  
through the cat towards the opposite side of the rooftop. Slowly he sank  
down to his knees. And uncharged card dropped from his hand when he fell  
forward. Clumisly he started to pull himself right side up. Not even  
noticing the two crocidiles moving to help him turn over. Taking a deep  
breath he watched the two crocs dissapear and be pulled back into Amber's  
power. Amber wouldn't do something that would last long...would she? Soft  
thoughts slipped into his fogged mind as she told him what she had done.  
Closeing his eye's Remy just waited for the room to stop spinning.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Logan and Anne crept up to the top of the building while Scott and Jean  
waited at the bottom. There would be no way for Amber to escape. Logan  
checked on Rouge while Anne made sure Remy was going to be alright.  
Mentally she told Jean and Scott what condintion the other two were in.  
Rouge started to sit up and looked to be okay, Remy could barlly stand at  
all. The world just didn't stop spinning.  
  
Jean started doing a mental scan of the building and came up empty for  
Amber's mind. "Scott she's has to be covering up her mind. I can't sense  
her at all."  
  
"Keep trying Jean. There has to be some way to find her mind and find the  
way into her mind." Scott turned to his visor to a low setting. Looking up  
he started to circle around the building.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amber sat in a corner trying to calm her fast breathing. She had to think  
of something. Finally it dawned on her, Only Anne and possibly Jean could  
tell a fake from a real mind. Of course all of her mental animals did have  
some of there own thoughts. Slowly she started to get up and went back down  
to her knees clutching her head. She had inadvertly swallowed some of the  
posioning agent when Remy had throwen her. All of this was slowly  
overpowering her healing.  
  
Catching her breath she knew she didn't have much time. Jean and Anne  
started working together and were breaking their way through her mental  
shields. Narrowing her eyes she scanned the room. A small rock caught her  
attention, picking it up she judged it's weight. A bit light but anything  
falling or thrown fast enough would have to hurt.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Going through with a mental link Logan and Jean moved carefully through  
the building. Anne had moved to a different part of the cieling. She kept  
watch on two walls while Scott kept an eye on the other two. Anne started  
to turn when she heard growling behind her. Two very large feline were  
padding towards her. Narrowing her eyes she made a whip. If Amber wanted to  
fight with mental figures...so would she.  
  
The panther made a half of her leap before being hit by the whip. The  
lioness then leaped she managed to hit Anne back and closer to the edge.  
Both cats retreated back and allowed Anne to regain her footing. Where  
would be the fun with out a little cat and mouse play? Anne smiled when the  
two cats flickered. Amber was getting tired and it was starting to show.  



	10. Chapter Ten

Meanwhile the teens that had come to watch the fight were grumbling. With  
all but two (able to fight) X-Men in the building they couldn't tell what  
was going on. Things seemed to brighten when the two cats misted into  
existence. Things got even better when Anne was being like a circus lion  
tamer. Only Kelly and the Professor noticed when Amber flew out of one of  
the windows on a wall Anne used to be watching.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With Anne distracted Amber used that time to get away. Flying away from  
Scott's direction she took deep breaths. At least her head had stopped  
spinning. Drawing all of her energy back into her from she began to circle  
back. She could feel Anne's mind on hers and tried to shut her out. The  
rock in her talons started to feel heavier.  
  
Shaking her head she tried to get rid of this wave of being tired. She  
knew it was a trick, a ploy for her to give up. She knew it was a trick, a  
ploy for her to give up. Trying to fight back she washed the feeling back  
at Anne, but she was poorly trained at that. Amber knew she was heading  
down, but she couldn't control it...so tired. Slowly her wings folded and  
she could feel it when hands wrapped around her wings.  
  
Scott looked down at the bird he held, she lasted quite awhile. Maybe with  
more control she would be good against other telepaths. Prying the rock  
from her talons he looks up. Slowly the others made their way over to him.  
Remy was carrying Rogue and she him. He still looked a bit more then drunk,  
  
but would be fine...so would Rogue.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The professor watched his students move away from where they were.  
Shutting down the program he headed over to the doors of the Danger Room.  
Silently he was pleased with the performance, she just needed more work.  
  
As the doors slid open he wasn't surprised in seeing that Amber had moved  
into Logan's arms and back to her human form. Scott held Jean close with a  
arm around her waist and looked at the Professor waiting for the next  
order. "Take her to her room, I'll talk to her later on her performance.  
The rest of you did do well, I do suggest the rest of the day off." The  
professor didn't wait for a response, he just turned and headed for his  
room. A nap did sound good, or maybe it was the wave of peaceful sleep  
being projected.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amber didn't wake up until almos6t 2:00pm. At first she jolted awake still  
thinking she was in the danger room. As her mind processed that she was  
back in her room she flopped back onto her back. Then another thing struck  
her she wasn't in the training suit anymore. She moved to swing her legs  
over the side of the bed, looking down at her faded cows. An overly loud  
grumbling stomach was the only thing that kept her on moving to get  
dressed.  



	11. Chapter Eleven

Author Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. *huge hugs*  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amber sat in her room looking at the paper she was writting. The beginning  
was starting to look very thin as she had erased, written, erased too many  
times to count. In the background she could hear a phone ring a few times  
before being answered. Not wanting to intrude she got up to close her door,  
but then the next thing shocked her. Remy was calling up the stairs that  
she had a phone call.  
  
As Amber walked down the stairs to find Remy and the phone she ran threw  
the possible lists of people who might have this number. Several times she  
drew a blank...who would have her phone number? As she thanked Remy and  
held the phone up to her ear she still drew a blank on who it could be.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Sweetie."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes, it's me. Just thought I would check up with my little girl."  
  
Amber could feel tears start to come to her eyes. Sure she still had her  
Mom and she knew how to talk to her and everything. How had she gotten this  
number? "So Mom...what's up?"  
  
The silence seemed to be defying as Gail was trying to figure out what to  
say. "Well, nothing much is going on here."  
  
Amber frowned, why did that sound wrong. Maybe she should head home...find  
out what is going on. "Yeah right Mom...even I know that sounds lame."  
  
Gail smiled lightly and then sighed. "Well, yes some things have been  
going on. Is there any way just maybe you could come see me. If only for an  
hour or so?"  
  
Amber bit her lower lip, this wasn't like her Mom. Why would she just not  
say what was going on. Something didn't seem right. She looked at her  
watch, not even 5 minuets had passed. "Yeah I'll check with the Professor.  
Um Mom I need to go...I'll call ya later tonight."  
  
Gail started to nod lightly and quickly said her good byes before slamming  
the phone down. She froze as the hand on her shoulder tightened. Turning  
her head she looked into the eyes of the current FOH leader in Michigan.  
"She's going to call back later."  
  
The man nodded and turned to sit back down in the large brown chair, a  
couple of other FOH members finished breaking a few other items as they  
came out of Amber's old room. What was perfectly neat was now trashed, with  
several loved and cherished items destroyed. One of the men walked over and  
handed his boss a picture he found. Amber as a small girl holding onto the  
boss's arm and kissing his cheek, her face covered with chocolate. The boss  
looked at it for a second before flicking a wrist and throwing the picture  
into the fireplace, where it was quickly consumed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amber made her way up to the Professor's office. As she raised a hand to  
knock she heard him call enter in her mind. Opening the door she looked at  
the others in the room, "Oh...sorry. I'll come back in a bit."  
  
Professor Xavier shook his head. "No, please come in."  
  
Amber nodded and headed inside, finding a place to stand by Hank. Her  
eyes stole around the room as she looked at who all was there, what was  
going on? A meeting?  
  
Professor held up a paper and continued with his discussion. Something had  
been happening in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. The trouble had been  
centered on a small town called Crystal Falls. When Xavier looked up he  
looked at the occupants naming off who would go with a small team to find  
out what was going on.  
  
When he had passed her up Amber raised a hand only half way because she  
had everyone's attention by just moving. "Professor, I know everything  
about Crystal Falls, may I also go?"  
  
Xavier smiled to himself, "Yes, I was going to mention for you to write  
out a list of directions or maybe a town map to help the group going. But  
maybe you going along would be better."  
  
Amber nodded and subconsciously leaned against the chair Hank was perched  
on. She didn't even realize she was doing that until one of Hank's large  
hands shifted her body a bit, to where if he moved she wouldn't topple  
over. Amber could feel the tips of ears begin to burn.  
  
Xavier ended the meeting telling them they would head out tomorrow morning  
at 8am. A few people grumbled but head out of the room to start to pack and  
get things in order. When the room was finally emptied except for Hank,  
Xavier and herself she turned to go. "Just a moment Amber."  
  
Amber turned to look at Xavier, he held up a small envelope in his hand.  
"This is yours, you have proved yourself as part of the team and a worthy  
addition to the X-Men. When you return we will talk about training and  
other items of being an X-Man."  
  
Amber smiled and took the envelope "Thank you sir." She then turned and  
slipped out of the room. As the door clicked closed she could hear Hank and  
Xavier start to talk. Shaking her head she had completely forgotten to ask  
about seeing her Mom. Oh well they were heading right to her town anyways,  
no need to ask now.  



End file.
